Oil-in-water emulsion sunscreen cosmetics containing a hydrophobized UV scattering agent dispersed in an internal phase are useful as a formulation that can satisfy both a pleasant moisturizing feel and a high SPF.
Zinc oxide and titanium dioxide are commonly used as UV scattering agents (for example, Patent Citation 1). However, a technique that homogeneously and stably disperses zinc oxide and titanium dioxide in the oil component becomes very important in stably containing these zinc oxide and titanium dioxide components in the internal oil phase of an oil-in-water emulsion cosmetic.
On the other hand, sunscreen cosmetics (non-chemical sunscreens) that contain no organic UV absorber generally have drawbacks in terms of feeling. Specifically the products give a powdery or dry feel because of the UV scattering agent dispersed in the external oil phase of the water-in-oil emulsion composition. Patent Citation 2 discloses an organic UV absorber-free, non-chemical water-in-oil sunscreen cosmetic that contains a volatile component, an organic modified clay mineral, a spherical resin powder, a coating agent, and a UV scattering agent (zinc oxide and/or titanium dioxide). However, because the UV scattering agent is dispersed in the external oil phase of the water-in-oil composition, this cosmetic also has a very uncomfortable powdery or dry feel.